ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hydra Jupon Set
This effect disappears approx. 5 seconds after use? I had thought you didnt have to wear this the whole time your npc is out to have the bonuses stay. Can anyone comfirm this one way or the other? --Kravler 01:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I don't have any of these peices yet, but, I do know how someone with one or more of the peices can test at least the +MP. The logical assumtion would be that the rest of the stat+ would work the same way. #Set your fellow to Soothing Healer. #Equip the all of Hydra Jupon Set pieces you have. #Call your fellow. #Sight or Sound aggro a Easy Prey that will do very little damage to you. #Don't change your equipment, don't attack it, and unless you are really taking a beating, don't cure yourself. Just stand there and let it hit you and let your fellow heal you. #Write down every spell your fellow casts from the time you called it until it runs out of MP and stops casting. #Kill the Easy Prey. #Tally up the total MP cost of all the spells your fellow cast. #Remove all the Hydra Jupon Set pieces you have. #Repeat steps #4 through #8. This method should be accurate to within 8mp. --Keneth 04:29, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Well that's a rather roundabout way of going about it... first thing that came to my mind would have been: #Equip armor #Call Fellow #Let Fellow get hurt a little bit #Do #Take off armor #Do Assuming it doesn't have regen, and I don't think any form actively does, then if the percentages change that means that it lost the bonuses. ^^ --Shiroineko 04:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Fellows set to healer do have auto-regen, and doesn't work on adventuring fellows. I tried Keneth's method, but it was unsuccessful due to the fact that the total MP usage per MP pool varies more than the amount of MP given by the equipment. Once my fellow used 771 MP, once she used 680 MP and not one Poisona more. Nevertheless, I have confirmed the pieces do need to be equipped for the stat bonuses to be applied to your fellow. Using Soothing Healer, I utilized Furen's FFXI Cure Calculator and assumed equivalent Healing Magic skill of a 70 WHM (251 according to Somepage). I got down to very low HP then called my Fellow while wearing the Hydra Jupon. She used Cure V for 613 HP, which put her MND & VIT at 64 (other combinations of MND & VIT will work but this makes the most sense). I then let her use up her MP, got down to low HP again, zoned, waited for her to reappear, then took off the Jupon and healed just enough for her to cast Cure V (when she said her MP pool was half full). According to the calculator, a loss of 2 VIT from removing the Jupon would result in a 1 HP drop from Cure V, which is exactly what happened: Cure V for 612 HP. I repeated once more, re-equipping the Jupon, and Cure V did 613 again. --Won-Ton 21:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC)